


Sex Magic

by Odin16immortal



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin16immortal/pseuds/Odin16immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank helps the witnesses capture an evil Cupid with unintentional consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. I really miss these characters.

Sex magic is what the little demon had called it. Frank slams harder on the accelerator as his old Mustang speeds to Luke’s house. He, Abbie, Jenny, Ichabod, and Big Ash went to handle the situation. The situation being people randomly engaging in sexual activities to the point that the whole town would be shut down by the lust filled cloud. Luckily, it never came to that because they captured the cupid but not before getting a solid dosage of sex magic themselves. Jenny and Big Ash were practically on top of each other in the cabin. Abbie and Ichabod looked like any inhibitions they once held were finally coming apart at the seams. Not wanting to be dragged into a possible threesome, Frank quickly headed to his car. The sex pollen (magic or whatever it was) had negligible impact on him at first but not now…  
He feels like he’s on fire or has a really bad itch that he just can’t scratch. Switching the radio to a Smooth Jazz station did little to calm the furious pumping of his blood. Sex is the only thing on his mind as he speeds through a stoplight.

Luke sets the pizza boxes down and flips on the T.V. He really isn’t interested in watching as much as the television provides welcome background sound. White noise to calm his nerves a long with a can of beer is enough for Luke to feel confident. Frank is coming over to his Condo for the first time. They have been seeing each other off and on after Luke confessed being attracted to the older man. Honestly, Luke is still shocked that they are in fact dating. He had expected to be brushed off; in all honesty, he still thinks that Frank will up and leave him any minute. That’s why tonight is so important. There are things to discuss and ground rules to be established especially about sex. Sex is something they barely tread towards, make out sessions, mutual masturbation, or blow jobs but nothing even close to fourth base. The doorbell chimes incessantly. 

“I’m coming dammit!” Luke shouts over the racket. With a groan he gets off the couch and shuffles over to the door. The visitor is probably a Jehovah’s Witness or some other person he doesn’t want to be bothered with because Frank isn’t supposed to come over for another hour. Luke opens the door with a full speech ready for how he is completely happy with his faith when he fully takes in his guest.  
Frank stands before him panting. Sweat causes his black shirt to cling to his skin; his clothes are dishelved while his skin seems to glow. Luke thinks the older man looks positively delicious.  
“Frank? I didn’t think you were coming this ear-“ Luke is cut off as he is pulled into a rough kiss. The kiss is more of an attack, an onslaught of tongue and saliva that fills the senses. Eventually, Luke gains some control, probing Frank’s mouth, and enjoying every groan of pleasure. Frank tastes like peppermint and coffee. Luke thinks he can get high on this taste. Still, Frank isn’t usually this aggressive. In general, the man is more conservative and refined kissing like it is some exercise or fine art: not for pleasure but perfection. Luke always felt like Frank was holding back not wanting to give up any control which was disappointing. Today, on the other hand, Luke feels like Frank is putting his life in every stroke of his tongue. They pull away from each other breathless although Frank’s hands roam desperately over Luke’s body as if they can’t enough.  
“Not that I don’t like this but what is going on?” Luke asks. He pulls Frank in close adoring the warmth of the other man on his skin. Frank leans into him bending down slightly so he could whisper in Luke’s ear. Frank’s breath is hot and heavy on Luke’s earlobe. A shiver of anticipation burns through the younger man’s whole body.  
“Fuck me. “ Frank tells him, his breath licking Luke’s ear. Oh God! Luke feels like he wants to cum from the tone in Frank’s voice alone.  
“Umm…” The younger man babbles out as Frank starts nibbling on his neck. Then, all the attention is suddenly gone.  
Frank has pulled away and standing unnervingly still like he is trying to control the impulse to pounce on Luke. Luke can see the heat in his lover’s eyes.  
“Do you not want to?” Frank asks. His voice is soft, trembling only slightly. Luke blinks in surprise. Of course he wanted to make love to Irving, he has wanted to do that for a while. This seems to be a moment where one either gets with it or loses everything.  
Luke shrugs and smirks. “I’ll give as good as you take, baby.”  
Frank leans back relaxing slightly. His lips curl into a rugged half smile. This is the look that Luke truly fell for. The kind of subtle sexiness that made Luke want to ravish the older man from top to bottom, watch him come undone before his very eyes. Frank kicks the door shut before pushing his lover against the right wall of the doorway. In a mad frenzy, Frank starts to work on Luke’s belt as he returns to sloppily kissing the other man. He wants to taste every part of a Luke, to lick him all over, to swallow the member he cups gingerly through battered jeans.  
“I want to feel you in the back of my throat.” Frank growls. Inwardly, he is shocked by his behavior. He has been trying to appear like the refined, gentle older lover that he imagines Luke wants. Yet, the sex magic and burning desire rip at Frank’s disposition and personal filter, every nasty comment he can think of comes stumbling out into the open. Luke’s dick is harder than Frank’s ever seen it as the organ pushes up against a constraining zipper. “I’m loving how big your cock is getting.” Frank mutters right into Luke’s ear.  
“Baby…”Luke whines breathlessly, Frank grins devilishly. Apparently, he has a massive begging kink. Frank slides down Luke’s body till he’s face to face with Luke’s junk. Luke is breathing in hard bursts an amazed grin crosses his face as he watches Frank rip down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop.  
Frank takes in just the tip in his mouth swirling his tongue around. He doesn’t slide down any further alternating between the tip and the balls but leaving the shaft alone. Still, he had Luke moaning to the point of sobbing. Frank grins pulling away only to massage slit of the cock with his thumb.  
“Do you want to cum on my face or down my throat?” The older man asks with a devilish grin. He knows his actions are literally torture. Luke looks down on him the same way predator looks at prey. The man’s brown eyes are dilated and his pupils blown out, the last strands of control fluttering away with every sexual provocation.

Luke realizes they should probably be taking this relationship far slower but fuck it! They are both grown men if they want to make love like fiery volcanoes then they damn well will! Luke’s rough fingers grip Frank’s chin forcing the other man to look up at him and see how much Luke wants and likes him on his knees.  
“I want to fuck your face and make sure you never forget how I taste!” Luke growls out before his brain has time to process the sentence. Testosterone and lust seem to control all his mental functions. Frank raises an eyebrow not quite sure if he’s more impressed or shocked at the statement. Although, he knows he’s definitely turned on.  
“Good, do it then. If you think your man, enough, that is.” Frank replies a half smile gracing his face charmingly. Then, without warning, he swallows Luke’s cock to the hilt. Luke lets out a strangled sound. Frank’s lips add delicious suction up and down as the older man begins humming with each bob of his head. The ministrations down there are driving Luke mad. He always knew Frank was multitalented but now the older man could add mind-blowing blowjobs as another skill. Luke grits his teeth as he tries desperately to not fall in that place between insanity and pleasure. He has a promise to fulfill. Luke’s right hand snakes around the back of Frank’s head. He lets it rest there as an open invitation. Frank pulls off looking up at his lover and smiles easily an encouragement that Luke both craved and needed. Frank eases his mouth around the tip slowly licking as he goes down the shaft. Then, Luke starts a gentle pumping of his hips. Frank merely lays his hands on Luke’s hips to keep steady. Luke starts to buck in earnest as his mind sails into a sexual euphoria as he loses all control. The litany of curse words floating to Frank’s ears is encouragement to do his best at lapping at the intruder. Never has the older man been so grateful for his lack of gag reflex, Luke’s penis is both wide and long taking it down his throat is both painful and pleasant. Finally, Frank feels a warm liquid filling up his throat. He presses himself close to Luke, so he can feel the younger man’s pubes. Frank swallows deeply ignoring the bitter taste as Luke groans loudly. Frank keeps swallowing after Luke comes, taking pride in the shout and subsequent moans.  
Luke shivers as his cock is literally drained. His orgasm hits him like a fright train, and good God is Frank still swallowing. It’s more than Luke can take as his legs give out.  
“Steady,” Frank murmurs his voice sounds like gravel. Luke takes a breath as he steadies himself. The gentle press on his waist is enough to remind him that Frank doesn’t mind being a support.  
“That was incredible.” Luke says as he comes down from his sexual euphoria. Still, blood is pumping through his veins like a raging river. He needs more. Frank smirks at the lust in his boyfriend’s eyes. The crazy arousal he felt earlier has died down but it isn’t gone. The craving for sex is now low ebb of lust in Frank’s gut.  
“Do you want to continue or-“ Before the older man could even finish, Luke grabs him by the hand while dragging them both towards the bedroom.


End file.
